Love crimes in Vegas
by writerlady10
Summary: continuation of zanessaxhollywood's amazing story
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of zanessaxhollywood original story in which she gave me the pleasure of taking over. **

Gabriella and Shelly had attempted to wait up for Troy, but with the baby using up most of her energy, this soon became an impossible task for Gabriella. Within an hour after arriving back to the penthouse she now called home, Gabriella had fallen into tormented sleep with a tear-stained face that would break the heart of anyone who saw her, including her lover's close friend who was currently playing witness. Shelly had made a quick trip to the bathroom when upon returning was met with a very bloody Troy.

''Looking at you I'm gonna assume two things, one he's dead or two he's gonna be in the hospital for a long time'' Shelly nonchalantly greeted. Having known Troy for so long, she had become immune to reacting emotionally to situations like this.

''Two, last I checked he's in a coma'' Troy said just as nonchalant

She nodded before saying ''Well, Gabriella is asleep and if you don't want to worry her more I suggest you get rid of those clothes and take a quick shower. Now if you will excuse me I have a date''. Troy silently chuckled already knowing who the mystery man was before bidding Shelly goodbye for the night.

Shortly after Shelly left, Troy dumped the bloody clothing in the trash before expertly sneaking into the bedroom. On his way to the bathroom Troy had the unfortunate pleasure of getting a glimpse of his angel in her fragile state. As much as he desperately wanted to comfort her he knew better than to think he's bloody appearance would be of any help. With this in mind he proceeded to the bathroom as quietly as possible.

Troy had been in the bathroom for two minutes preparing for his shower, when he was suddenly embraced from behind. The culprit peppered his back with soft kisses with the occasional _I'm sorry_ in between each one. Troy didn't have turn around to know who it was; he had memorized his angel's touch by heart.

'' Don't apologize angel, you aren't the one who was wrong'' Troy said while he turned around to lift her onto the counter and stand in between her legs.

''Yes I was… baby this is the second time I've let another man touch me''. Gabriella said this as though she was disgusted with herself, so much so she was too ashamed to look Troy in the face.

If there was one thing Troy Bolton would not stand for was anyone belittling his angel, much less her herself.

Troy lifted her chin before responding'' Gabriella Montez this is last time I'm saying this so I'm not repeating myself again…You did nothing wrong… the son of a bitch knew the rule and still willingly tried my patience . Get it through your head that I don't blame you in either situation…you understand me?''

While some would take offense to his harsh tone, Gabriella was appreciative for it. It was the security she needed to trust the Troy was being nothing but honest with her. Gabriella gave him a quick nod before pulling him into a passionate kiss by his neck. Troy quickly reacted to the kiss by pulling his shirt off of Gabriella to be met with a now nude lover.

''Angel, you're gonna be the death of me'' Troy said now caught in a lust-filled trance. Gabriella giggled before taking Troy's hand and leading him into the shower where only the beginning of their love making would take place.

After a long night of love making, Gabriella found herself on the floor of their bedroom with her head resting on Troy's stomach as she drew an invisible picture on the toned canvas. For the first time since she arrived in Vegas Gabriella could honestly say she was finally at peace. She had come to the conclusion that everything she went through was a must in order for her to get where she is now, in the arms of her lover preparing to start a family of their own. In need of his attention, Gabriella began to kiss up his chest until she reached the face she had grown to love.

''Troy, baby I need you to wake up'' she said in her sexiest voice while peppering his face with slow sensual kisses.

Troy groaned before he began to kiss her back and say '' you better have good damn reason for waking me up so early… although that pretty smile of yours is always good to wake up to''

''I sorry, I just wanted know what my honey wanted for breakfast'' she giggled in her cutest baby voice.

''Well…'' is all Gabriella heard before she was flipped on her back to watch Troy attempt to disappear down her body, his destination well known.

Gabriella pulled Troy back to up to bring his face to her in order for him to see her pout before saying '' baby I'm too tired for round I don't even know, just tell me what you want me to cook and I'll make it … kiss… all you have to do is relax… longer kiss… so, what would like? ''

All Troy could do was smile before answering with a ''surprise me''

''Troy, baby breakfast is ready'' Gabriella said throughout the penthouse hoping to get her lover's attention

Having just woken up, Troy was met with the delicious scent of pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausages, and hash-browns. He walked in on Gabriella putting the plate of food on a neatly set table. Happily surprised by her efforts, Troy wrapped her arms her from behind and proceeded to nibble on her neck while whispering the occasional sweet nothings in her ear. Not wanting to release her from his arms, instead of him letting her sit in the seat next to him, he sat her right in his lap.

Gabriella played with his hair while ate before asking '' how is everything?''

Troy swallowed the last bit of food in his mouth before giving her a quick peck and replying ''perfect''

**Please review feedback is always good for the soul ;**)


	2. Chapter 2

''You think he'll like it'' Gabriella hesitantly asked Shelly. The two girls were currently doing some last minute shopping for the surprise birthday party they were planning for Troy's 21st.

''Honey this will be the first proper birthday he's had since he was ten, trust me he'll love it'' Shelly amusedly replied to her new found friend.

''I know, it's just ever since we admitted our feelings for each other, he's spoiled me, I just want to show him how much I love him and appreciate all he does for me''.

Upon hearing this Shelly suddenly remembered the tearful conversation she had with Gabriella after an explosive fight with Troy. Knowing Gabriella would know what she was speaking of, Shelly attempted to comfort her by replying ''Honey, you know he doesn't think that''

As Gabriella put her search to a sighing pause she sadly turned to her friend to say '' How can I be so sure of that though… I mean every argument we have I start and it's about something I want''.

Shelly gave her a knowing smile as she placed herself in front of her while laying a hand on her slightly bigger stomach before replying '' because you're giving him something money can't buy … you're giving him the chance to have a real family again''

After the consoling of Gabriella, both girls decided it was time to return home. Upon returning Gabriella was pleasantly surprised to see pulling up right behind them. Once both cars were parked Gabriella excitedly exited Shelly's car before proceeding to run to the driver's side of Troy car to straddle his waist.

''Well hello to you too, baby'' Troy chuckled while his hands began their journey underneath Gabriella's floral summer dress.

Instead of verbally responding, Gabriella began to unbuckle Troy's belt while slowly placing sensual kisses to any skin of his that was exposed. Her actions suddenly stopped once she reached his ear to seductively whisper ''you know you've fucked me in a lot of places, but never in a car''.

The hand that were underneath her dress previously caressing her thighs, were now being placed underneath her now soaked panties. Just as Troy began to place sweet kisses on her now exposed breast, Gabriella was suddenly sent to utopia as he suddenly plunged a finger into her.

''Oh my fuck, Troy'' Gabriella whimpered. Having been consumed by the unexpected pleasure, Gabriella threw her head back so far that it was touching the steering wheel.

Having these pleasured screams of hers send him over the edge, Troy took it upon himself to complete Gabriella's task of ridding himself of the combination of his pants and boxers before ripping Gabriella's panties with his bare hands.

Much to Gabriella's dismay, as he was doing this he had removed his fingers from inside her. Gabriella began to give him a sad and confused look as she attempted at the sentence ''Troy what…AHHHH!'' Her complainants ended as they were to begin as Troy mercilessly thrust his entire length into her opening.

''Oh Troy, I love you so much'' She moaned in his ear as she began to meet his thrusts.

''I love you too Angel...Fuck you feel so good'' Troy groaned.

Within all the pleasure she felt, Gabriella had a sense of pride come upon her knowing that she was still able to pleasure her love even in her pregnant state.

''I'm gonna cum'' Gabriella shakily exclaimed a while later.

''Oh shit me too '' Troy groaned as he grabbed her by the waist to speed his thrust.

After a couple more thrust, they both let out screams as their orgasms washed through them.

''Troy stop'' Gabriella giggled.

After their car escapade they made themselves presentable for the trip to their penthouse. They were now in the kitchen as Troy was nibbling on Gabriella's ear as she continued to prepare dinner.

Troy gave her one last bite before saying ''Fine, I got to do something real quick anyway''.

Upon hearing this Gabriella turned around with a sad expression as she observed him preparing to leave.

''Now Angel don't look like that, I'll be right back'' he chuckled.

With the sad expression still present on her face, she walked over to him as he was searching for his keys to wrap her arms around his waist from behind before replying ''you promise?''.

Troy turned himself around in her arms before picking her up which she immediately responded to by wrapping her legs around his waist. He gave her a soft kiss before answering with a ''I promise''.

After Troy left Gabriella continued to prepare dinner when she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her doorbell ringing. Believing it was Troy she ran to open the door only to be met by Shelly.

''Oh'' Gabriella disappointedly greeted.

''Well nice to see you too, bitch'' Shelly said playfully acting offended.

''Am sorry Shelly I was just hoping you were Troy'' Gabriella apologized.

''It's okay honey I know how you feel, I mean the only reason why am here is to waste time while Langston's gone'' Shelly replied.

Deciding to take Shelly words on time as influence Gabriella began her way back to the kitchen while saying ''you know if you really want to waste time you can help me finish this dinner''.

Just as Gabriella and Shelly were putting the last minute touches on dinner Troy decided to make his presence known.

''Angel I'm home'' He shouted throughout the house hoping to get Gabriella's attention.

Gabriella let out excited squeal as she ran into the living room to jump into his arms and kiss him passionately.

''We missed you'' Gabriella expressed for her and their unborn child as she pulled back from the kiss.

''Oh really'' Troy said as he began to place Gabriella back on the ground. Once there he grabbed her by her waist to lift his plaid flannel shirt that she was currently wearing to reach her stomach and whisper into ''did you miss me little one''. Gabriella giggled before lifting his head back up to face her to kiss him softly while nodding a yes''

After dinner and Shelly's departure, Gabriella and Troy now laid in each other's arms in bed attempting at a peaceful slumber. This soon became impossible for Troy with the doorbell consistently ringing.

Ready to hurt whoever it was at the door, troy quietly got off the bed, as he didn't want to wake up Gabriella, before angrily walking towards the door.

Troy opened to the door to be met with a skinny blonde headed guy with a look on him that said he was on a mission.

Really not in the mood for small talk, Troy rudely asked ''what the fuck do you want?''.

'' I'm here for my girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, I've come to take her home'' Ryan bluntly replied.

Unless you had a death wish, one thing you never do is claim Gabriella as your own, especially in Troy's presences. Obviously Ryan wasn't aware of this as he was suddenly met with a bone cracking punch to the face that sent him away from the door and into the hallway to collide with the wall.

With a murderous look in his eye, Troy walked over to Ryan to grab him by the throat as he lift him up against the wall.

''Listen to me you little piece of shit, I don't share Gabriella, so with that being said she not your girlfriend'' Troy stated in a dangerous tone which he emphasized with a kick to the stomach that sent Ryan back to the floor. But now cries Ryan now displayed were not punishment enough for Troy.

''What the fuck is wrong with you, coming to my house with that bullshit''. Troy's kicks suddenly came to a halt as he retrieved the gun he had brought with him in case the visit had been an intrusion.

Back in the bedroom Gabriella was awaken by the crashing sounds from outside. She expected Troy to be laid next to her to rid her of her fears but was disappointedly met with an empty space. Upon hearing another crash Gabriella scurried out of bed to find her protector, Troy. Her search soon led her to the setting of all the commotion, the front door of her home. Not wanting to put herself in danger, Gabriella hid behind the door to observe the scene from a distance. But upon identifying the culprits as her lover and ex-boyfriend, she decided it was time to intervene.

''Troy, baby please stop and come back inside'' Gabriella cried

But the tearful plea was not enough to rid Troy of the image of a life without Gabriella. No, everything was finally the way it should be and no one was going to take that from him.

Gabriella soon concluded that talking would not be enough to clam Troy down. So with this in mind, she decided to use one of his few weaknesses against him. She grabbed him by the arm with all of her strength before pushing against the wall. Of course he tried to break free, but her next plan of action he was no match for. Gabriella unbuttoned the bottom buttons of her shirt in order for that specific part of her body to be exposed before placing it against Troy's toned stomach. Gabriella had just connected Troy with his child. He grabbed her by the waist to bring her as physically close to him as possible while laying his head on her shoulder.

Gabriella then began to continuously kiss his temple before whispering '' we're not going anywhere baby''.

Now faced with a calm Troy, Gabriella seized the opportunity to separate Troy from Ryan. She gently grabbed his hand and led him back into the penthouse. But not before turning to Ryan and saying

''If you know good for you and your life, I suggest you leave''

If only they knew this was only the beginning of their troubles with Ryan.

**Extremely sorry for the wait just been buried in school work, hope you like and please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before anyone reads this chapter I would like to sincerely apologize for the timing of my updates. Although not an excuse, I have been swamped with schoolwork and organizations that I have literally lost track of time. Now that it has been brought to my attention I have set it in my mind to make updating sooner an important priority of mine, again I sincerely apologize. With that being said, let's not keep you guys waiting any longer…on to the story.**

After everything that happened, Gabriella and Troy needed a much needed break from reality. And what better way to do this then with a relaxing tranquil bubble bath. The twosome didn't know what it was about that bathtub, but it seemed as though all their troubles washed away when they indulged in it essence. The lovers were currently sat in their haven with Gabriella's back towards the end of the tub as her legs cradled Troy from behind.

During this time Troy displayed a distant, cold attitude that worried Gabriella to the point where she paused her caressing actions to ask ''Baby, are you mad at me?''.

He hadn't meant to scare her; it just angered him to no point to know that hours earlier someone threatened to take away the only reasons for his existence. But with that fearful look in her eyes, Troy decided to put these feelings aside to rid her of her fears by adjusting himself to where he was now facing her before replying ''Am mad but not at you baby''.

Upon hearing this, Gabriella felt a sense of relief come upon knowing she wasn't the reason for his upset demeanor. But the feeling was soon overshadowed by sadness with the acknowledgement that there was indeed a reason for it. Whether than stress the issue, Gabriella instead now focused on comforting him back to normality.

Gabriella grabbed Troy by the neck to kiss him passionately before positioning him on her chest so it appeared he was mimicking the actions of an infant, all the while asking '' Well is there anything Mommy and the little one can do to make Daddy feel better?''.

Troy displayed a small chuckle before his attempted response was suddenly interrupted by the ring of a telephone, luckily there was a phone installed for much needed lazy days such as this. With his head still positioned on Gabriella chest Troy reached for the phone before answering with an aggravated ''what?''. As she observed the annoyed Troy, Gabriella couldn't help but giggle at his rudeness. While some would strongly criticize him for the characteristic, Gabriella found his boldness highly attractive. The thought was soon placed in the back of her mind as she now watched Troy advert all his attention to the conversation. All Gabriella could do was stare on in concern interest and wait for the call to end to get much needed answers.

The time soon came as Troy nonchalantly hung up the phone to return to his previous position on Gabriella while stating '' If you really want to make me feel better then don't get mad about what am about to tell you''.

Secretly Gabriella feared the contents of his confessions, but with her now desperate desire to obtain the information, Gabriella decided it be best if she hid her concerns behind a strong mask. With her decision made and a fear of him doubting her, Gabriella quickly as well as hesitantly nodded.

''I just got a call saying my boss died last night'' Troy Began

''Oh baby…''

''its okay, he knew and we all knew it was gonna happen eventually, I'm just glad it he went peacefully in his sleep instead of being killed to die alone''.

Gabriella nodded in agreement as she began to place soft kisses on his head as a sign of her understanding and approval for him to continue.

''Anyway, seeing as how am next in line, it's my responsibility to takeover… but I can't do that all the way in Albuquerque''.

Expecting an angry Gabriella, Troy was pleasantly surprised to met with a kiss and a smile, unaware that Gabriella had a confession of her own.

''Am glad you said that cause… I don't want to want to back to Albuquerque either''.

Upon hearing this Troy didn't know whether to be happy he didn't have to leave he had grown to know as home or pissed that all the trouble the issue caused was a waste. With neither emotion giving him a response to hoe to react, Troy settled for a ''huh?''.

Gabriella giggled at his dumbfounded expression before replying ''When I saw Ryan I suddenly realized I was miserable in Albuquerque, I mean the only reason I tolerated it for so long was for my parent's sake, but now that they're gone what's the point when I got everything I need right here in Vegas''.

Troy happiness could only sum a response of three words ''I love you''.

That night, Troy decided to pay his respect to his mentor by sitting on his balcony smoking a cigar with a gun in his lap ready to fire. His service was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of his love Gabriella.

''Baby, why are you out here and not in bed with me?'' she asked in the tired voice Troy just thought was the cutest thing in the world.

''Am coming honey, just wanted give old boss man a proper goodbye'' with that said, Troy grabbed his gun and shot it no particular direction.

Having been with Troy for as long as she had, actions like this didn't scare her anymore, as much as hate to admit it; it actually kind of turned her on.

Gabriella let out a giggle while stating '' you're lucky I love your crazy ass''

''How much'' Troy challenged

''With all my heart'' Gabriella answered now in a serious tone

''Well, you think that heart of yours loves me enough to get married?'' Troy nonchalantly asked

Gabriella couldn't believe this was happening, the man of her dreams was asking for her hand in marriage, or was he. To make sure he was for real Gabriella decided to continue with the game.

''What would you do I said yeah?'' she hesitantly asked

''Well first I tell you you'll be making me the happiest son of a bitch in the world and beside that little one inside there, you've given me a reason to live'' he replied

''Troy, are you serious?'' Gabriella now asked in tears

''Deadly''

''Then yes I'll marry you baby'' she replied happily through her tears.

The next thing Gabriella knew she was being spun in the air by an overjoyed Troy as their laughs echoed all through Las Vegas.

**Hope you guys liked it and I can't say it enough how sorry I am about the updating. **

**P.S. If you guys have any ideas for the story I would love to hear them **

**P.S.S. Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

After finally placing Gabriella back on the ground, Troy repositioned the embrace to her face in order to kiss her passionately.

''Oh Angel, you don't know how happy you've just made me … another kiss… you won't regret it, I promise''. Gabriella giggled at his excitement; she had never seen him this happy before. It made her heart flutter to know that she had something to do with the smile on his face.

Just as she was leaning in to give him another kiss, she suddenly had a thought. Seeing as how it was past midnight, it was officially Troy's birthday. Pleased with the revelation, Gabriella's face suddenly broke out in smile before grabbing a confused Troy into an ever so passionate kiss.

After reluctantly pulling back Troy asked '' Not that am complaining, but what was that bout''. Instead of giving him the expectant answer, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist before she began to sing ''Happy Birthday to you , Happy Birthday to you,'' As she continued to sing the melody Troy began to pepper kisses down her body, occasionally chuckling at the silliness of the song. Once he reached her stomach, Gabriella mentally changed the lyrics by now stating '' Happy Birthday, Dear Daddy, Happy Birthday to you''. By the end of the song Troy had successfully reached her thighs, making it easier for him to grab them and toss a squealing Gabriella over his shoulder to begin their celebration.

Troy was awakened hours later by the pleasurable felling of his fiancé lips on various parts of his body. Troy eventually returned the affection by grabbing her face midway of her attempt to continue her trail down his body to kiss her lovingly before absentmindedly flipping them over so that now he was on top. He had just begun to embrace her neck when he was suddenly stopped by a heavily breathing Gabriella.

''Baby, lets save that for after breakfast… kisses him softly… I made all your favorites''.

After Troy reluctantly agreed, he was met with a tray of bacon, sausages, an omelet and biscuits with a card right beside it. As Troy opened the card his smile suddenly deflated. He removed the tray from his lap before retreating to the living room.

A sincerely confused Gabriella slowly followed behind the birthday boy to find out what had gone between the milliseconds.

''Troy, what's wrong with you?'' she asked. Without turning to her Troy replied ''Gabriella go back in the room, I'll be there in a minute.''

''But Troy…'' before Gabriella could finish her sentence, Troy angrily turned to her and replied '' Gabriella, get your ass back in that room and leave me the fuck alone!''. A now tearful Gabriella let out a sob before running back to the room.

Troy hadn't meant to be cruel; it's just that that card brought out the part of him he resented the most, his vulnerable side. Why would she give him a picture of his parents? Didn't she know any reminder of the parents he adored angered him to no point? Haven't he told her… suddenly the anger inside him that was previously directed towards his fiancé was targeted towards himself. How the hell was she supposed to know when he never even told her? What kind of fiancé was he? Troy ran back to the bedroom to be met with a distraught Gabriella, whose eyes were bloodshot red from her continuous crying and face that appeared to be swollen from the pressure. Troy silently crawled next to her before placing his head in her lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist in case she attempted break free from the embrace, which she surprisingly didn't.

''Baby am sorry I snapped at you, I just don't like to be reminded of my parents'' Troy apologized. Gabriella's sobs had subsided but the tears continued to pour as she replied '' But baby I didn't know…'' ''I know '' Troy interrupted '' and am sorry, I mean you were only trying make me happy''. Upon hearing his confession, Gabriella leaned down so their faces could meet before hesitantly asking '' so you still love me? ''. Troy lifted himself to lovingly kiss her before replying '' Angel I couldn't stop loving you even if I tried my damn hardest''. Gabriella beamed at the response before saying '' In that case, breakfast awaits.

''Oh shit baby'' Troy moaned as Gabriella engulfed his dick in her mouth. While continuing their breakfast an innocence food fight turned into a passionate collusion. Gabriella smirked around his shaft while licking his length before speeding up her actions. Before Troy could release, he picked Gabriella up, which she immediately responded to by wrapping her legs around his waist, and slammed her into the wall. He kissed her hungrily to distract her from the sudden merciless thrust. The pleasure was so overwhelming any response Gabriella had had become mute.

Her reaction encouraged Troy to continue, although from the beginning his thrusts were fast and hard. ''Tell me you love me baby'' Troy whispered in her ear after a while. '' Oh Troy, baby I love you and only you''. Just as she was obeying his demand, they both began to reach their climax. '' Oh baby I'm almost there '' Gabriella whimpered as troy responded with a groan in agreement. After a few more thrust they both came together.

Having their energy being drained by their love making, Gabriella and Troy now laid together in a peaceful slumber; with Gabriella's head on Troy's toned stomach. She was suddenly awakened by the sounds of Troy's cell phone.

''Baby turn it off'' she groaned. Without opening his eyes, Troy grabbed the phone off the nightstand and answered it with a ''what?''. A second later Troy handed it to Gabriella.

''Hello'' Gabriella answered.

''Hi honey, it's me, look I got bad news about the party…'' the caller was quickly identified as Shelly. ''Seeing boss just died, a lot of people feel it wouldn't be right to have a party right now… but lucky for us, I got the money back.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend rant before replying '' Shelly it's alright, besides Troy said he just wants us to say in … ''oh well…'' Shelly began…, ''alone'' Gabriella quickly interrupted before ending the call.

Just as she was settling herself back into Troy's stomach, the doorbell suddenly sounded. ''what the fuck man, can't a guy sleep with his fiancé in peace? ''. Gabriella let out a groan herself before attempting to get up, this was quickly halted by Troy grabbing Gabriella by her stomach and burying his head as he could with her stomach now slightly larger, before asking '' Where you going?''. '' Baby little one can't answer you yet'' Gabriella giggled. Troy playfully smacked her on the ass before replying '' I meant you, Angel'', '' I know I was just kidding; I'm going to put something on and see who is at the door.'' Troy reluctantly let her go and returned to bed, but not before kissing Gabriella again on her stomach before her neck and lips.

After fully clothing herself, Gabriella opened the door to be unfortunately met with her ex-boyfriend and a police officer. Before Gabriella could question the situation, the police officer stepped in with the explanation.

''Ma'am, we're here for Troy Bolton, he's being charged with assault towards Mr. Evans''. Before Gabriella could protest, she was moved out of the officer's way by Ryan grabbing her by the waist to pull her towards him.

''It's alright baby, I'm here now'' Ryan mocked as Gabriella tried her hardest to free herself from the disgusting prison. '' Get off of me you sick fuck'' she yelled.

Just as she was able to release herself, the police officer returned with a surprisingly clam Troy. Gabriella pushed Ryan out of the way in order to run to Troy for their faces to meet in a wasted attempt to save him. ''Please don't take him away, he didn't do anything wrong, he was just trying to protect our family from that sick bastard over there''. Ryan menacingly in response long enough for only Gabriella to see.

Just as she prepared herself to react, she suddenly felt a pair of lips on hers. Knowing the texture by heart she tearfully kissed back. '' Don't stress yourself, especially in your condition…another kiss… am coming back angel I promise''. Gabriella had then begun to silently cry as she nodded acknowledgement into his neck. She suddenly felt movement on Troy's part as she suddenly observed him being taken away. As this was happening Troy shouted '' I love you, Angel '', luckily Gabriella was quick enough to respond with a '' I love you too, baby''. She was suddenly felt someone tugging at her arm, who was quickly identified as her good friend Shelly.

''Come on Honey, let's get you inside''. As the two women reached the inside of the condo Gabriella shared with Troy, they were suddenly stopped by the shouting of '' Where the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend ''. Shelly angrily turned around and replied '' She's not your girlfriend, bitch… she's Troy Bolton fiancé.

**Please review and let me know if you have any ideas for the story**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan was enraged by Shelly's comment, in his own mind him and Gabriella were deeply in love and this Troy guy was just some ass that has brainwashed his love into believing she was actually happy. He then attempted to confront Shelly but that plan was quickly foiled by the apartment door being slammed in his face as the sounds of locks being put to use echoed in his ear.

One to not give up without a dirty fight, Ryan began to continuously bang on the door before finally replaying ''Gabriella, tell you little bitch of a friend to open the door, we need to talk''.

In the inside Gabriella was busy holding back a furious Shelly who was attempting to put the knife she always carried with her into good use.

''Shel stop…another pull…damn it I already lost Troy, I can't lose you too''. The crack in her still tearful voice caused Shelly to turn in Gabriella's hold and further reach to comfort her. The consolation was soon interrupted by the sounds of the door banging and the sounds of a voice saying ''come on Angel, it's time to go home''.

Upon hearing his plea, Gabriella's emotions suddenly shifted from saddened to enraged. She didn't give two shits whether he was knowledgeable of the fact or not, no one had the right to call her that except her love Troy. Not only did it disrespect the one who had rewarded her with the name, it also mocked the love behind it. Gabriella released herself from the embrace a she began her journey to the door to verbally confront the menace.

''You listen to me you son of a bitch, and you listen well, I am not now nor was I ever nor will I ever be your Angel, and for two reasons…one, I hate you, you make me physically sick, you are the most evil, disgusting little bitch I have ever met… and two, you aren't quarter of the man Troy Bolton is , unlike you Troy loves me, when he spoils me he doesn't expect something in return, he's his own man, not some little boy who has to run to mommy and daddy for everything, oh and most importantly when we make love I don't have to lay there bored out of my mind, I can actually enjoy the mind-blowing pleasure I'm getting right before he gives me the best slice of ecstasy in the world, something you were never able to do, you're lucky Troy didn't hear you otherwise he really would of done something jail worthy to you''.

Once Gabriella concluded her speech, Shelly stared on in approval knowing that her brother like friend would be proud. Too bad everyone didn't posses that same reaction.

''Fuck you Gabriella, I'm not playing with you anymore, get your ass out here and let's go!''.

Shelly and Gabriella looked at each other in amazement mentally saying ''is this guy really serious?''.

''Ryan are you deaf or just dumb, I'm not going anywhere with you, my life is here with Troy now''.

Moments later, to her surprise, the banging was replaced with a calm voice.

''Gabriella, you obviously need time to consume all this and I need time to cool myself down, I'll be back in a couple of days, make sure you're ready''. With his case said the two girls were then met with silence.

For Gabriella it felt good to finally stand up for herself, she guessed a little bit of Troy's attitude rubbed off on her. But with the thought of him back now back in her mind, the hurt rapidly returned. The tears returned to the bridge of her eyes, she anticipating their fall. The theme music for the emotion climbed itself back up her throat ready to sound.

Knowing the act well, Shelly repeated her actions from earlier in an attempt to comfort.

''Shelly, I can't do this without him''. She cried

As she began rock her Shelly replied ''Honey you won't have to… A nod of acknowledgement from Gabriella… listen tomorrow were gonna wake up early, go down to the jail and visit him okay''.

Today's events not only took its toll on Gabriella emotionally, but physically as well, come 8:00 she was exhausted . Tonight's gonna be a long night'' she thought, she had slept in his arms for so long, sleeping alone will be like a foreign practice. She attempted to make it a little easier o herself by changing out of her previous clothes to a shirt that was scented by her lover.

The two women kept to their plan by awaking early that next morning and hurriedly going on their way to see the caged man. Upon their arrival Gabriella's hormonal nerves started to kick in.

''Shelly what if he doesn't want to see me, what if he blames me for him being here?''

Shelly giggled at her friends questioning, it was so cute how naïve she was.

''I have a confession honey, Troy actually called me yesterday and told me, and I quote, make sure my Angel's cute ass comes and sees me, I'm in need of a kiss''.

For the first time since the arrest Gabriella genuinely smiled, it had amazed how even when incarnated, he was still able to give her the butterflies. Shelly mimicked the smile, glad to see even a pinch of happiness return to her friend.

''Come on now. We both know Troy isn't a patience man''.

After completing the necessary procedures, Gabriella and Shelly entered the cafeteria like room to wait for the arrival of their desired inmate.

A fidgeting Gabriella turned to her friend and ask ''Do I look okay''.

A now annoyed Shelly grabbed her friend and replied ''honey you look fine… suddenly burst out in a smile… and I'll prove it.

Gabriella looked on confused and asked ''how?''. She suddenly felt a man's soft touch circle itself around her waist as the stubble of his facial hair tickled her neck during its burial. Deciding to reveal his identity the man whispered ''me personally have never seen a more beautiful Angel in my life''.

A now tearful Gabriella quickly turned in the embrace and kissed the culprit.

''I missed last night, I only had your shirt to cuddle with.''

Troy was too consumed by her presence to acknowledge the update. Yesterday was the perfect opportunity for her to pack up and leave, yet here she was visiting him in prison expressing her love for him in a simple act. He wasn't gonna dwell on it though seeing as how their time together was limited.

''I missed you too Angel, and the little one''.

As cute as the twosome were, who would Shelly be without poking a little fun.

''Well just ignore the person who brought her here''.

Even it being brought to his attention, Troy purposely continued to ignore his sister like friend to not only joke around himself, but to give his love the attention she deserved.

Catching on to the first part of the plan, Gabriella hesitantly pulled back from the loving embrace.

''Baby, tell Shelly hi and thank you for taking good care of Daddy's Angels''.

He gave a quick smile to the saint before turning to Shelly.

''Thank you Shelly for taking care of my Angels, you're the best''.

''I know'' Shelly replied jokingly cocky.

Content with the satisfaction of Shelly, Gabriella grabbed a chuckling Troy by his chin to bring him into another passionate kiss.

After an hour of public displays of affection, the business Troy arose.

''Okay here is how everything is going to go, more than likely with my record their gonna want to keep me in here for the rest of the week… his lecture was suddenly interrupted by the whimper of his impregnated lover. He repositioned her to his lap to attempt some type of comfort before continuing.

''Now Shelly I want you to go to the account and withdrawal enough for my bail and Gabriella''.

The two women looked on in confusion. Before either one could question his orders, Troy further explained.

''Yesterday made me realize how precious time really is and how I shouldn't waste it on stalling on what, I hope, we both really want. So I've decided that when I get out me and Gabriella are gonna get married right away''.

Troy's announcement didn't do any better for Gabriella's hormones. A now tearful Gabriella's heart fluttered at a rapid rate at the acknowledgement that her and her one true love would become one sooner than expected. She could only respond in one statement ''I love you''.

Just as she went to seal the agreement with a kiss, she suddenly paused midway.

''But baby, what about Ryan?'' she hesitantly asked. She was mentally aware of the increasing hatred Troy had for Ryan.

Much to her surprise, Troy calmly replied ''you don't worry about that little piece of shit Angel, I've got it all taken care of''.

**Please review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

''Baby'' an ecstatic Gabriella squealed as she jumped into the arms of her fiancé. Today was the day Troy was being released from jail. He would have been out sooner had it not been for his violent temper revealing itself when a guard showed his appreciation for Gabriella's beauty. Feeling as though she would trigger non-desirable behavior, Gabriella was banned from seeing him until his release date. Both were miserable for that extended month, only having letters and phone calls to keep them sane.

''Glad to know my angels missed me'' Troy chuckled while placing Gabriella back on the ground. A now giggly Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm to wrap them around her waist as they walked to their awaiting limo.

'' I got it all planned out, were gonna go home, take a Jacuzzi bath, I'm gonna make your favorite dinner and then… she turned her head to kiss his neck…, I got a sexy surprise for you'' Gabriella rambled only to seductively whisper the last part.

Once inside the long automobile Troy laid Gabriella across the seat to do something he desperately craved for since his imprisonment. He lifted her ruffle top and laid his head against her stomach.

''Come on princess, let Daddy know you're in there'' Troy mumbled while continuing to kiss all around the swollen abdomen.

Gabriella didn't have the heart to correct Troy on the fact that because she was only three months, little one wouldn't start kicking for another two months, it was his day and she was gonna let him enjoy it however it so pleased him.

Retreating from her stomach, Troy began to lift Gabriella into a position her to where she was now straddling him. He then proceeded to grab her by her chin to bring her millimeters from his face.

''Now you know better than to be in my presence for this long and not give me a proper kiss'' he said with a highly serious facial expression.

Gabriella smirked at the comment before mimicking his actions of grabbing his chin before moving in close enough to kiss him passionately.

During their heated make-out session an idea popped into Troy's head that would lead them to their current destination, a tattoo parlor.

''Why hello Mr. Bolton, how may I help you? Asked the receptionist who seemed to be the same age as Gabriella.

Sensing the flirtation in her voice, Gabriella tightened her grip on Troy's hand to remind him that she was still in the room.

''Yeah, tell Mr. Danforth I've decided to take him up on that offer for that free tattoo, we'll do it tomorrow at my place, he knows where its at.''

Just as they were turning to leave, they were suddenly stopped by someone yelling ''Troy Fucking Bolton, man I know you didn't try leaving my place of business without acknowledging me''. While laughing at the man's banter, Troy proceeded to meet Danforth half way to exchange a manly hug.

Gabriella smiled at the exchange until she heard Mr. Danforth's next comment.

''Man I haven't seen you since you used my place to get rid of that one guy''.

It saddened Gabriella to witness what appear to be a close friend of her soul mate, condone his immoral lifestyle that she so desperately wanted for her and her future family to escape. The thought was quickly replaced by the realization that she would rather live a life of crime with Troy than to live a life without him in it.

''Come on Angel, don't be shy, I want you to meet a good friend of mine '' Troy beckoned.

''Chad this is my beautiful fiancé Gabriella, Gabriella this is my friend Chad Danforth''. Gabriella extended her hand to formally introduce herself ''Nice to meet you Chad''

''Nice to meet you too, I can see why Troy would want a beauty like you to himself '' Chad flattered a now blushing Gabriella.

''Ay man, I love you like a brother but I'll hurt you about my little angel'' Troy responded while pulling Gabriella against his chest.

Troy statement found Gabriella once again turned on by his possessiveness; It made her feel wanted, loved and cherished. Her appreciations lead her to softly kiss his cheek.

Upon returning to their penthouse, the rest of the evening went according to plan. They had their ritual bubble bath in the Jacuzzi tub, Gabriella prepared a delicious meal consisting of steak, mashed potatoes and garlic fries that Troy absolutely loved and they made love four times as far as Gabriella was concerned, she lost count after that.

They were now having a midnight snacks of twinkies on the kitchen floor. Troy was currently spreading the crème filing across Gabriella's stomach in an attempt to lick it off. He lightly slapped her ass before chuckling ''Angel quit laughing and keep still.''

I'm sorry baby, I'm ticklish.'' said a still laughing Gabriella.

The fun was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Obviously knowing who was at the door, Troy quickly went to answer it with a smile on his face.

''Right on time fellas''

At the end of his acknowledgement, three gentlemen carrying briefcases walked inside with a living room destination in mind.

Gabriella was a little embarrassed by her attire, Victoria Secret sweat short shorts and an off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, really not what she thought a powerful man like Troy's girl should be seen by company in.

''Angel come here I got a surprise'' Troy beckoned

She did not expect to be met with such a magnificent observation upon arriving in the living room. It turns out in those suitcases were countless amount of diamond rings varying in size and shape.

Sensing her shock, Troy took a chuckling walk over to a frozen Gabriella to wrap his arms around her waist.

They're all yours to choose from, I wanna make my girl gets nothing but the best'' he announced to his num fiancé.

If he thought coming home would make her happy, them she was ecstatic about this. Now that Troy was stable with his emotions, this was further confirmation that he was serious about her and this marriage, it showed her that she was the most important thing in his life.

She brightly smiled at him before jumping on him by wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. ''I love you so much'' she squealed while peppering his face with kisses.

He carried her over to the love seat and set her in his lap.

''Alright boys impress her, I'm just here to pay for it.''


	7. Chapter 7

''Man can't we do this some other time, I mean shit I just got home''. During the salesmen presentation of potential engagement rings for Gabriella, Troy's business phone went off, signaling that his day long vacation was being cut short and it was time to get back to work. Troy knew for a fact it wouldn't last, he just never thought it would have to end so soon.

'' I understand you want to spend time with your girl sir, but this deal could bring in some serious bucks and McKenzie says it can only go down tonight. Spoke Langston from the other end of the phone.

Once the ''serious bucks'' were spoken Troy began to consider the offer, he concluded the more money he could get the more than likely chance he had of giving Gabriella her dream wedding. He had decided while incarcerated that anything Gabriella's heart desired he would see to it she would get it and in the best possible form.

''Alright, tell McKenzie we'll meet them tonight at midnight, but after this nobody call me at all tomorrow, I don't give a fuck what it's about, understand?''.

After hearing a timid ''yes sir'' Troy ended the conversation and began his thought consumed journey back to the living room and a now happy Gabriella.

Before he could even attempt to reclaim his seat he was suddenly stopped by an ecstatic Gabriella.

''Baby, come here, I think I found the one I want'' she squealed while dragging a now amused Troy to the couch that was consumed by salesmen and priceless rings. Seeing how excited she was about what he considered to be a simple piece of jewelry, he knew he was making the right choice about tonight.

''Well Mr. Bolton it would seem your fiancé has taken a liking to the heart shaped eight karat diamond''

''Look How pretty it is on my finger ''she said in that baby voice he just couldn't say no to as she positioned herself to straddle him.

Seeing her now no one would believe that Gabriella never participated in PDA with your other boyfriends. She guessed her change in attitude towards it was due to the fact that she had never been as honored to be anyone's girl as she was with Troy.

Troy had been continuously chuckling at her efforts before finally grabbing her by her cheeks to stop her rambling before replying ''Angel if you really want it its yours…I'' before he could even finish his statement Gabriella let out an excited squeal while grabbing his face to pepper it with kisses.

Troy, now content and amused by her reaction, began to reach for his phone on the coffee table to be stopped by Gabriella grabbing him by his chin and kissing him seductively. Even with his hands rubbing up and down her thighs he still attempted to halt her persuasive thank you.

''Baby …another kiss… I've gotta…lick to the lips…make a…kiss to the neck… quick call.''

Understanding what needed to be done, Gabriella gave him one last long kiss before turning her back to him and beginning to play with his fingers.

While putting his hand under her shirt to rub her belly, Troy retrieved his phone and dialed a number.

''Bring Chad and the money up here''

After hanging up, Troy wrapped his free arm around her neck and whispered into it ''Now that wasn't so hard was it?''.

Giggling at the tickle of his breath, she turned to respond with a kiss to be interrupted midway by the arrival of Chad from the tattoo shop and one of Troy's ''employee's'' carrying a carry-on luggage suitcase.

''You think somebody's gonna come over there and get it from ya lazy ass, bring t over here!'' Troy ordered as he observed his employee's destination stopped at the closed front door.

Hearing the anger in his voice, the frightened employee quickly rolled the suitcase to rest in front of the salesmen who looked amongst each other confused.

''Gentlemen, I believe that will be more than enough for the ring'' explained a now calm Troy after receiving a kiss to the palm and a whispering ''please clam down'' from Gabriella.

''Of course Mr. Bolton, it was a pleasure doing business with you'' thanked one of the salesman as all three stood from their seats to leave the penthouse with bag in hand.

Once they were gone Chad made his presence known. ''It's about time you took me on my offer man, I promise you won't be disappointed, hell I'll do so good you'll want more''.

Troy couldn't help but laugh; it seemed everybody was trying to convince him of something today.

Upon hearing the word set up Gabriella turned herself halfway to face him.

''Baby what's going on? She asked with a worried look on her face. All she knew of Chad was that he was one of Troy's friends who helped him once in a while when he needed to get rid of troubling people. Now Gabriella was aware that she was with a criminal, but never did she think he would bring illegal activity in their home and in front of her nonetheless.

Before Troy could get a word in, an eavesdropping Chad answered for him.

''He's getting a tattoo''

As soon as she let out a soft gasp the questions started firing. ''Where… what design…is it gonna hurt you… are you getting a big one or a small one…black ink or color… she was suddenly silenced by a pair of lips crashing on hers and a tongue forcing itself into her mouth.

They kissed for another five seconds before he finally pulled back and began to answer her many questions.

''On my rips, your name and a very tasty body stain of yours…kiss on the lips… colored, small and Angel I've been shot before, I think I can handle a tattoo.

What Troy didn't know was that after he described the design of the body art everything else he explained was muted.

''You're getting a tattoo for me'' she asked still shocked by his permanent decision.

The hand under her shirt rose itself to rise the shirt higher, to expose her little bump.

''Not just for you, for little one too when they're born, I'm gonna do their handprints''.

''He really does love me'' A now tearful Gabriella thought as she grabbed his hand to lead him to their bedroom bathroom. Once arriving she opened her make-up drawer and turned back to Troy.

''Pick a color''

Troy smiled at the gesture knowing that she appreciated his act of love for her and their future family before responding ''the light pink…the one you were wearing the night of the governor's ball''.

Just as Troy had predicted, he was unfazed by the tattoo process, especially since Gabriella was seated on the other side of him wrapped in his arms, kissing his neck while playing with his hair.

''What I don't get is how a ill mannered mutherfucker like you managed to get such a sweetheart like that'' expressed a amused Chad who was putting the finishing touches on the coloring for Troy's tattoo.

''Because I love him'' answered a giggling Gabriella before giving a peck to a satisfied Troy

''Alright man all done and may I say it's a beauty''

Upon hearing of its completion Troy released himself from his head burying itself in Gabriella's hair to further examine the creation in the bedroom bathroom, dragging a turned on Gabriella with him.

Once inside Troy found himself pushed against the door as a soft hand was creeping its way down his pants.

''Slow down love, we need to talk real quick''.

This setting was surreal to Gabriella, usually it was her who had to force Troy off of her for the time being, man these hormones were really starting to get to her.

Taking her silence as silence he acceptance he quickly picked her up and seated her on the bathroom counter.

''Now before I tell you, you gotta promise to not get mad, cause when you get mad I get mad and I end up doing something to you that we both don't like''. He was referring to the occasional hits she now rarely received. Gabriella knew in her heart that Troy didn't purposely try to hurt her, it was just his anger not knowing any other way to release itself. But even with this in mind on a regular day, it didn't stop the emotional and physical pain when she felt the aftermath of his blow.

''Come on now baby promise me ''he pleaded

She accepted his request with a hesitant nod

''Good now unfortunately cuddling time is being cut short tonight, I have business to take care of''

Gabriella kept to her word and didn't get mad, she just jumped off the counter as fast as her pregnant state would let her and ran to throw herself on their bed before any of her tears could be seen. She couldn't blame it all on the hormones this time; it truly saddened her to think that he would rather work than spend at least one damn day with her.

Just as she was reaching to wipe a falling tear; her wrist was suddenly caught by a much larger hand. The grasp was soon met with an angry voice.

''What the fuck is wrong you, you didn't even give me the chance to explain!''.As the voice grew louder Troy's hand tightened.

''Troy…'' a now sobbing Gabriella couldn't even finish her sentence before she was thrown on the floor.

''You wanna leave me for some dumb fuck of a guy, then fine get the fuck out!''Troy screamed, the crack in his voice was covered by Gabriella's cries.

''Don't talk like that, baby please, I don't want anyone else I love you ''

She should have known better, Troy may seem like a man of confidence who knew he could have everything and anything he desired, but when it came to family he transformed back into that scared little orphan boy who nobody wanted.

''If you love me so much then why are you trying to leave me'' A now emotionless Troy asked

Gabriella crawled back on to the bed and took a dangerous risk by sensually kissing his back.

''I'm not trying to leave, baby I was just sad, I mean you just got home and truthfully I don't want to share you especially when there is a possibility I might not get you back''.

Just as she was reaching his shoulder her lips were suddenly stopped by another pair.

''Angel you gotta understand that everything I do now is for you, I mean the only reason I said yes is because it would bring in more money for me to spoil you with, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm still getting used to this whole anger management thing''.

''It's alright baby, just promise me you'll come home to me unharmed''.

They sealed the agreement with a soft kiss.

That night as he prepared to leave, a new ritual was established. Every time Troy had some business to take care of, Gabriella would see to it she would dress herself in one of his shirts with nothing on underneath. She would then accompany him to the front door before grabbing him by his tie to give him a good luck kiss.


End file.
